Bullet Seed
Bullet Seed is a -type move introduced in Generation III. It was TM09 in Generations III and IV. Description |Shoots 2 to 5 seeds in a row to strike the foe.}} |The user shoots seeds at the foe. Two to five seeds are shot at once.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the foe. Two to five seeds are shot in rapid succession.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the target. Two to five seeds are shot in rapid succession.}} |The user forcefully shoots seeds at the target two to five times in a row.}} Effect In battle Bullet Seed does damage, hitting the target two to five times in a row during its turn. In a Double Battle, Bullet Seed can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Bullet Seed can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up / ||17|17|17|TBA|STAB='}} / ||19|19|19|TBA|STAB='}} / ||20|20|20|TBA|STAB='}} / ||20|20|20|TBA|STAB='}} |25|21|21 ( ) 25 ( )|25|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||1|TBA}} ||27|27 ( ) 38 ( )|38|TBA}} ||29|29 ( ) 46 ( )|46|TBA}} / ||1|1|1|TBA}} |||1|1|TBA}} / ||||26|TBA|STAB='}} / ||||26|TBA|STAB='}} By breeding / | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} / || |TBA|STAB='}} / | | |TBA|STAB='}} / | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} | | |TBA|STAB='}} / | | |TBA|STAB='''}} By TM Gallery Bullet Seed depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Bullet Seed V.png Bullet Seed depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |anime3 = Ash Treecko Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Ash's Treecko Ash Grovyle Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Ash's Grovyle Harley Cacturne Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Harley's Cacturne Brock Ludicolo Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Brock's Ludicolo Tyson Sceptile Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Tyson's Sceptile Nicolette Vileplume Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Nicolette's Vileplume |anime4 = Nando Budew Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Nando's Budew James Carnivine Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by James' Carnivine Brock Sudowoodo Mimic Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Brock's Sudowoodo via Mimic Maury Torterra Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Maury's Torterra Candice Snover Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Candice's Snover Tangrowth DP134 Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Tangrowth |anime5 = Cilan Pansage Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Cilan's Pansage Marlon Mantine Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Marlon's Mantine Cher Roserade Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Cher's Roserade Pirate Shiftry Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Pirate's Shiftry |anime6 = Sawyer Treecko Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Sawyer's Treecko Sawyer Grovyle Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Sawyer's Grovyle Sawyer Sceptile Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Sawyer's Sceptile |anime7 = Toucannon Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Toucannon Trumbeak Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Trumbeak] |other2 = Grovyle Bullet Seed.png Bullet Seed being used by Grovyle (In a Mystery Dungeon special) }} See also *Seed Bomb References Category:Moves with a base power of 10 Category:Moves with a base power of 25 Category:Multi-strike moves